sakura's solo mission
by poisontreat
Summary: The little pink kunoichi has her first solo mission will she prove that she is strong or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**No I don't own Naruto (though when that lottery money comes in ...)**

**Now Apart**

"Hoakage are you certain that it's time?"

The busty blonde rubbed her temples from behind the her large desk breathing out deeply "Sakura chan must be allowed to practice her medical skills in the field, By babying her we allow her to become too dependent on others. If this behavior continues I will have no choice but to ban her from all future missions,"

Shizune nodded her head sadly in agreement, still not ready to give up "But she has been through so much and has only begun her training. Maybe if I were to shadow her just this once."

"Enough what's done is done. Sakura has already left with two Anbu. Other than that it's up to her."

Before Shizune could make another plead for Sakura the office door burst open as a short blonde ninja (dragging two guards back) runs to place himself in front of the Hokage "Granny Tsunade, I have had no missions for two weeks! Now give me a mission or let me search for Sasuke." To punctuate his request he sent one guard flying back through the door while flipping the other over his shoulder to sprawl out before him.

"Trying to force me to give you an answer by demolishing my guards again, Naruto."

Stepping on the back of the guard in front of him Naruto challenged "Sasuke or mission."

"Shizune do we have any low level missions left?" With fire blazing from his blue eyes he jumped on the desk intending to raise hell when Tsunade spoke up instead "Of course what _higher_ level missions do we have?"

Noting the influx in her voice Shizune hid her smile finding a mission that sounded important enough to require Naruto's attention "A letter from Lord Goma to a relation in the Water nation or great disasters could occur."

"Like what, like what?"

"That is exactly what we don't want to discover so should leave at once to deliver this scroll" Shizune's eyes grew wide as she whispered something to Tsunade "Ahh of course, Naruto take a friend with you that doesn't have anything better…I mean that isn't already on a mission."

Tsunade turns to Shizune "No one is to tell him of Sakura's mission, he would only attempt to interrupt it or yell about not being able to go! While I do feel sorry for whoever he takes with him on this mission we cannot allow the scroll not to be delivered and with Naruto alone there are no guarantees that it will." Both heads drop in succession at the thought of it alone.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Sakura's group taking a water break)

Eyeing her two 'escorts' for the mission Sakura couldn't help but note how similar their builds were (though the masks hid their faces) the way each had painted their masks gave a certain feeling for their personalities. One had a tiger (fierce, protective, sleek.) while the other had an owl (wise, noble, mysterious.)

"How much farther till we reach Fukkatsu " an excited Sakura asks Akira (the Anbu with the tiger mask)

"Maybe an hour." Was the gruff response.

Lips puckering in annoyance at his dismissive attitude she walks over to lean against a tree Ryu moves to her side " Your doing great. Missions like this are more routine than exciting so as soon as you heal everyone we can all go home." Oddly comforted the young woman gave a rare smile musing to herself "I wonder what Naruto is doing now."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Chouji, Chouji we have a mission." "What?" sitting in the ramen shop he couldn't understand why Naruto was yelling in his usual way about a mission of all things.

"No time to finish we must leave now! Tsunade said it was a mission of extreme importance. I can't give any details but it could get bad." Naruto's serious expression seemed to get through to him as he swallowed the contents of the bowl in one gulp slamming it back on the counter "We leave now." Nodding to one another they left Ichiraku screaming about an unpaid tab.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(The Fukkatsu village)

"Ahhh you must be the medics from Konoha please the hospital is right this way"

Mildly curious at being greeted so fast for a mild flu outbreak but upon seeing the whole town gathered at one location Sakura turned to Ryu saying "I hope I have enough chakara for all these people." He silently agreed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Covered in leaves from the bush that he had been hiding under Naruto signaled to Chouji to proceed to the next covered area. Doing his best ninja crawl to the small tree hiding behind it while Naruto jumped onto the branch above him. "'How long must we sneak around like this we're already half way there and we have yet to run into any problems."

"That's what they want us to believe. Traps could already be in place to block our way. We are going through the woods to stay out of sight."

' We would already be there if we used the main road' Chouji thought to himself

"Hey could we at least stop to eat. No sense traveling on an empty stomach."

"No we must keep going. They could be watching us already!"

"Naruto. Who are 'they' anyway?"

Standing up on the small branch to emphasize his point Naruto could only scream as it gave way landing him right on Chouji. (Both seemingly unconscious from the force of it)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(Back with Sakura)

"Next please" smiling to herself as the small girl moved forward sticking her out her right arm so the small bruise could be seen along with the slight swelling around the wrist. Sakura could tell it was a sprain required very little chakara she healed it almost immediately. Looking over the crowd she could see that the end was near. While both Anbu guards sorted the patients she healed every ache they had, most so small that they required no medical attention at all but hey it was a good test of her endurance so why complain. Sending the small child back to her mother Sakura looked up and called out clearly "Next please."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto and Chouji each slink into town disappearing into the crowd before sneaking to a small opening between two buildings to talk. "The head house should be that big one at the other end of town. We just need to stay hidden till we get there." Said a breathless Naruto covered this time in scrapes and bruises catching the eye of a weak and slightly thinner Chouji who looked just as bad (if not worse) than the energetic blonde. Jumping to the top of the vendors store they continued to leap from one roof to the next until reaching their destination. Continuing to sneak around every corner to be sure that no one saw them they finally reached the main room were many guards were talking amongst themselves.

"Hey where's Goma Aira? We have an important message to give only to her." Raising an eyebrow the guard whispered to another to get the young lady of the house.

Both ninja's could not be any more surprised when a young girl no older than six appeared in the room "I'm told that you have something for me."

"What!? This must be a mistake. I was told this was an important mission who is this child? Granny Tsunade lied to me." While the blonde continued to scream about the injustice of it all Chouji handed the young girl the scroll hoping that soon he could eat, maybe even stop at one of the vendors in town.

"Daddy remembered my birthday!" seeing how happy the child was Naruto stopped his complaints, but noticed that the scroll had more than just a birthday wish on it he asked if he could read it as well

**_My little angel, I'm sorry that I cannot be here for this special day._**

_**I'll be sure to bring you something nice on my way back home, so for now please enjoy the company of the messenger I asked to be sent to you. He or she will stay with you and obey your every command until I return.**_

_**Love Daddy**_

Naruto's eyes grew big and white as he handed the scroll to Chouji without a word. Looking back up with the same expression as Naruto they both slowly turned to look at the young child as her eyes lit up with glee giving her an almost demonic appearance.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(In Fukkatsu)

Slowly walking away from the small town Sakura looked beat. Yet she couldn't stop smiling.

"What's with the sudden change? Before you were to scarred to do this now you are grinning like an idiot." Akira commented.

" I feel exhausted. My chakara is almost depleted and we still have a long way to go before we get home. But we did it!" she laughed and smiled even more by the end of her statement. Turning to explain why it was so important to her that she go alone there was no time to warn the guard about the throwing star flying directly at his throat.

" Go now" Ryu screams to her. So startled by this sudden attack Sakura moves to run toward the woods and trips on the body of her fallen guard. Slowly bracing herself on her arms as she begins lifting herself up to start running again as she finally sees the two stars coming directly for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately that lotter money has yet to come in so i still don't own Naruto. But the story is all mine. It's mine!**

**Hunted**

**Her foot barely touches the branch as she launches herself to the next one crashing through the leaves mindless of anything else but the need to keep moving.**

"_**Go now," Sakura falls over the still form of her guard accepting the fact that she can do nothing for him as she tries to right herself two stars come flying at her. In almost an instant the second guard Ryu who talked so nicely to her is now covering her, shielding her from the seemingly endless barrage of kunai and stars being thrown at them. "You must go. Lead them away and double back toward Konoha." "But" "There's nothing more that you can do here. We don't know their intent and you can't go back into Fukkatsu with those men so close behind. I'll hold them off as long as I can. Now run."**_

**Closing her eyes against the tears, she shoves the memory away to the back of her mind. She can mourn the loss later but right now she has to run.**

**Headed through town directly to the home of the Hokage Naruto mentally relives the last 8 hours of his life spent playing horsey, singing doing tea party's and **_**ughhh**_** playing dress up. Granny Tsunade was going to answer for his being treated like a child's play toy. **

"**When did you discover this Kakashi?"**

"**Just last night Hokage. I gathered as much information as I could before bringing it to you."**

"**Well you're late." The as usual was left out, but still heard. "Sakura chan is on a mission right now with the Anbu impersonator."**

"**Sakura chan's in danger! How could you let her go on a mission without me?**

**Kakashi sensei what are we going to do."**

"**Naruto, seeing as you have invited yourself in. We'll explain the situation."**

"**Sorry to interrupt you Hokage but there is no time. Fukkatsu is a half a day away. Sakura chan will need our help." Shaking his head "Who else can I bring with me?"**

"**Neji is on his way here to report his missions success. He's yours. But hurry, I don't want Sakura to suffer for my past mistakes."**

"**Hey why would Sakura …. Kakashi sensei what are you doing?"**

"**Sorry Hokage but we must leave I'll grab Neji on the way." Moving out the door and down the hall with Naruto on his shoulder only stopping briefly to put a stunned Neji on the other. Kakashi heads out of town thinking only of his favorite student alone and afraid. Hunted.**

**Faster. You must go faster "Nooo" her foot slips on the next branch sending her crashing to the ground. "My chakara is slowly coming back but I need to rest." 'And set traps' she silently thought to herself. It won't be long till they arrive.**

**The makeshift rescue team glides through the trees stopping at Kakashi's command "Neji use your Byakugan to try and sense Sakura's chakara." **

"**Byakugan" searching as far as his power extended he could see people and animals but not Sakura's energy. Shaking his head he asks, "Why are we looking for her anyways?" **

"**Yeah Kakashi sensei what's going on?" Naruto **

"**We don't have time for this right now. If Neji can't see her then that means she's not headed back to Konoha, but farther away. If an attack has already begun we may not make it in time." Without waiting for a response to his cryptic statement they continued on without a word.**

"**Sakura. Sakura please I need your help. They're not far behind. You must heal me if I am to protect you."**

'**That sounds like Ryu, but it may be a trap.' Her eyes fill with tears as she remembers his heroic act. How could she do any less for him? Pulling the kunai from her side bag she launches it at a rope unseen by his pursuers. Snapping it in two it releases one of her air traps hitting two of the three attackers the explosion figure on the back activates sending all of them to the ground.**

**Quickly settling herself behind a low-lying bush closer to Ryu. Sakura watches the area now in a good position to watch the rest of her traps go off. Regretfully leaving the fallen Anbu as bait.**

"**Kakashi why does someone want to hurt Sakura chan? What did Granny Tsunade do to him not pay her gambling debt?"**

**Stopping on the branch next to Naruto with Neji on the branch above Kakashi sighed and began to explain "It's not what Tsunade did as much as what she didn't do." **

"**Explain" Naruto said impatiently waiting for his sensei's next words. Even Neji (while watching the surrounding area) focused his attention on what Kakashi had to say.**

"**Hokage Tsunade had stopped using her healing abilities when …. Well after some bad events cost her people that were close to her. Even so through the years many people sought her out with hopes that she could fix them; one such person was Chikyuu Matsu. " **

**Closing his eyes allowing the memory of his interview with the Hokage to come back to him he continued "A young boy whose father was ill and on the verge of death. After weeks of following Tsunade and trying to convince her to heal his father she finally agreed to go to Fukkatsu. But by then it was too late. He had died two days before they arrived. Matsu never forgave Tsunade for taking him away from the village for so long and allowing his father to die alone. He vowed to destroy someone that Tsunade loved as she had destroyed him."**

"**He, He's going to kill Sakura chan!" "Hmm" "Don't you say that as if you don't care you white eyed bastard?" Naruto yelled, his emotions becoming harder to control.**

"**Naruto you have to calm down." Kakashi tried to settle what could become a very bad situation.**

"**Killing her would be most merciful, he said that he wanted to destroy her. That is slow and painful. Even if left alive she may wish for death. We need to keep moving if we are to save her." Having said more than he intended to Neji took off moving faster than then before now that he knew the extent of the danger that Sakura was in. Maybe (not that he would ever admit it) even mildly afraid for her.**

**Now was the time to move. With most of her traps executed and only a few mercenaries able to move Sakura began her own counter attack. Quickly disposing of the four men headed her way using a shadow double to distract them and the last of her kunai to take them out. Rushing to Ryu's side to tend to his injuries.**

"**Sakura its okay. None of them are bad. Don't use any more chakara needlessly. We still have to make it back to Konoha." A seemingly weakened Ryu pleaded to the young medic.**

**Defeated she agreed "Your right. I used too much as is setting the traps and running here."**

"**So your all out of chakara?" the fallen guards voice seemed to have more strength in it than before. She nodded her agreement watching in fascination as he pushed himself back from her side noticing the feral smile on his face.**


End file.
